Fairy Tale Gone Wrong
by xXxLadyColdxXx
Summary: How a simple slave has her dreams shatered into pieces, believing a lie that would never ever come to be a fairy tale's life. Now rid of mistakes
1. Empty Promises

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ nor anything related to it.**_

**Chapter 1**

It was another day at Vegeta-sei...slaves would wake up as dawn break, work till sun would set, the King would take care of the planet's affairs as always while his son – Prince Vegeta, who was five at that moment would train hard, maybe pass out from exhaustion only to please his father who wouldn't stop saying 'You will be a Super Saiyan, you ought to be, it's your duty. I refuse to have a weakling as a son." Then Vegeta wouldn't stop thinking about achieving this goal, his father's goal, even if he had to sacrifice his own wishes.

"My only wish is to become a Super Sayan."

The castle which was huge held many rooms, even torture rooms for those who went against any of Vegeta-sei's laws, so of course they needed to have lots of people working , of course they wouldn't pay for that. That's why saiyans would go to other planets purge them , then retrieve people and make them their slaves.

Slaves didn't have any rights, apart from a room and some food to eat during the day. They wouldn't be able to mate sayans let alone have their children; slaves were considered dirty people, worse than animals, even though some managed to escape from these harsh laws, some people such as Bulma, Bulma Briefs.

Bulma was a young girl who came from planet Earth, together with her friend Chichi, both were almost the same age as Prince Vegeta himself; sometimes Bulma would sneak out and try and make Vegeta play with her, a thing she never did achieve.

Bulma would always be glued to Nana, an old woman who had been taking care of Vegeta since he was an infant , telling him news on the castle, taking care of his torn clothes and when he was a child, even changing his dirty diapers.

Bulma and Chichi were common slaves, the ones who would stay at the kitchen to cook, or at the laundry to wash sayan's clothing, or do whichever work required around the castle. Bulma that had a thing for Vegeta would always volunteer herself to try and help Nana regarding his affairs, if she had to tell him something she would jump up and run to his room so she could tell him, and no matter what she would never forget the once great relationship she had with him when both were still small children; she would never forget Chichi and herself watching little Goku (who was a low class sayan guard) train with Vegeta; she would cheer them up and after their little battle try and make Vegeta play with them as normal children did, but to no use since Vegeta had too much pride to do 'stupid things' with them as he so commonly put it, back then

As they grew up they broke their once great relations, so now only Goku would go and train with him, and the more Bulma tried to be near him the colder he would become towards her. King Vegeta wouldn't allow Vegeta near slaves, and as time went by, Vegeta himself would only become more and more spiteful, just like his father wanted him to be. Not even Nana herself could believe the kind of person her once little Vegeta, was becoming, but still Bulma wouldn't give him up just yet, at least her heart wouldn't.

-----

The sun wasn't even up yet as the slaves were already doing chores in the castle, Bulma was requested to go into Vegeta's room and retrieve some dirt clothes and put clean ones in his wardrobe. She knocked, no answer, she knocked again, still no answer, so she decided to enter in his room, even without permission.

"Vegeta ?", she just wouldn't call him prince or any other title.

As she heard no reply she went to accomplish her chores since he seemed to be taking a shower. She then took some of his dirt clothing, that by the way were everywhere, then put on some new train suits on his wardrobe, followed by some new fluffy towels, not didn't even paying attention that the sound of water running at his bathroom was long gone.

She was there humming to herself while organizing his wardrobe when she suddenly felt a presence beside her, she then looked up only to find an angry looking naked Vegeta observing her every move. As slaves couldn't hold eye contact with sayans let alone their prince unless they wanted to be slapped hard on the face, Bulma decided to look down – not a wise choice since her eyes were exactly in front of a male part that wasn't the one she expected to see right now. Bulma then not to blush any further decided to break the laws and look directly at the prince's eyes (not that it was the first time she did that, since she was a hot-head herself and thought those laws were bullshit).

"What are you doing here ?", he looked at her coldly.

"I was only going to put these things away and retrieve your clothes , so I could...", she started to speak stuttering a little, all the while getting more and more ashamed.

"Enough !", Vegeta commanded.

Bulma then took a fast bow and went straight out of his room, only to blush even more as she remembered what she did see. After all her first and only crush was far, far away from finished.

-----

Ever since Bulma was a small girl she would daydream about Vegeta and about being a princess herself. When she still managed to make him hold a decent conversation and still could talk him into playing some girly game with her (anything besides train was a girly thing for small Vegeta), she would only make the feeling grow bigger and bigger. One day they were laying on the grass looking at the red Skies of Vegeta-sei in a rare moment Vegeta wouldn't be training nor complaining about any random thing and Bulma always her touchy self as a dreamy small girl, who reached out and touched Vegeta's hand. To her surprise he didn't flinch away.

"Vegeta.", Bulma said softly.

"What?", he spat back.

"Promise me one day, when we grow up, you will make me your princess.", she asked innocently.

"Hmph", was his only reply.

From that day on Bulma just couldn't forget that promise of eternal love. Little did she know that small promise wasn't even supposed to be done, let alone happen.


	2. Party

**Chapter 2**

Bulma grew up into an attractive female, as well as Chichi, who by the way already had a boyfriend, and guess who!, Yes, Goku.

Both worked at the castle doing major cooking and washing, but that day they had to work double speed since that was Vegeta's 18th birthday, and as a tradition he would meet his mate to be, chosen by the King himself, not that Vegeta already thought about mating and stuff, but as a tradition he had to accept without a complaint.

Chichi noticed her friend wasn't her cheerful self lately, let alone that specific day, she knew Bulma didn't get over her old crush on Vegeta, she knew her friend's dream would never come to be true.

"Bulma, you know it's impossible.", she said softly not to upset her friend any further.

"I know, it's just...that...nevermind.", Bulma sighed, while she kept washing some dishes.

Deep down Bulma knew her friend was right, she and Vegeta would never be together, not only because of sayan's laws but because Vegeta wasn't willingly too. He would treat her as coldly as everybody else; he would never show any appreciation on things Bulma did for him , never would look a her without that disgusted face he always wore. It only saddened her to see he changed behaviors so much at the same time she only grew up to like him even more.

She wondered if someday she could be as happy as Chichi and Goku were; even those two broke Vegeta-sei's laws.

Today Vegeta-sei would meet their new future queen, Vegeta didn't give a damn about mating and having children of his own, then again he had to accept whoever that had made a truce with his father, so then both planets would get to win something.

So an enormous party was in call so that the whole planet could see their future queen, a happy thing for the King an infamous thing for the salves, since they had to work twice as hard.

---

That night Juuhachigou from planet Juu arrived at Vegeta-sei. She was a pretty blond, with blue eyes and great body, but already showed she was if not more, as arrogant as the prince himself.

King Vegeta made a truce he wouldn't attack and destroy her planet if her father would give some of his weaponry and his daughter to be the future queen of Vegeta-sei. Juu King was more than willing.

---

Bulma was escalated to take royalty's orders together with the VIP's that were invited to the party.

"At least I'm gonna be a VIP myself, get to see everything from a short distance..well it's more like VPS, very poor slave, hah.", she laughed bitterly, now finally realizing what her friend Chi had been trying to explain her through all those years.

"I'd better get started.", she said as she entered the huge Ball room where the fabulous party would take part. It was huge decorated with the royal colors; a deep red and blue followed by golden hints were lots of food and hundreds of tables for the most intimate friends of the King to sit.

Then she started to organize her things and see all that was on the menu, so she wouldn't mistook anything accidentally, since she could be clumsy sometimes.

---

Party started full force with lots of people to attend to, Nanna was crazy running everywhere looking for Vegeta, but to no avail he seemed to be still training or something. Bulma herself who was a simple maid was already with a new 'party uniform', so the prince should be ready himself.

Then time arrived, and Vegeta entered the room, how could Bulma but it apart from sexy, hot, and all words related to handsome that would appear on her mind; Vegeta didn't even looked at her.

"The usual."

Then the second person she really was excited to see entered in the room: Juuhachigou.

She was gorgeous, she had to admit, wearing a formal deep red, almost bloody color dress, showing cleavage on every right place at the same time not being vulgar, she was also with her hair in elegant waves, and with dark high heels to complete her looks.

She went directly to the far end of the room, right in the Center where the royal family sat, bowed and before she could take her rightful place beside prince Vegeta, the King stood up and went for introductions.

"This is Juuhachigou, bow before your new queen."

As the king said this everybody bowed before Juuhachigou; the smirk on her face only grew, she couldn't be happier.

"Nice house, money, and a sexy guy beside me, what would I want more.", she wondered.

Then the party begun, now slaves were screwed; and Bulma couldn't be luckier: she was the one to serve all from royalty including the new bitch.

Talking about bitches, Juuhachigou only observed the way that particular slave looked at Vegeta, Bulma looked as if she wanted to jump at her and kill her only to put her dirty little paws on her man. If it was her plan she would more than glad to make the slave's life a living hell.

"When am I gonna start ?...What about now.", she smirked to herself mentally.

She then called Bulma over so she could retrieve her empty glass goblet to refill it, when Bulma arrived there to take it, Juuhachigou purposely dropped it on the floor.

"Clean it, slave", she told her with so much venom in her voice, as she went and took Vegeta's goblet as he drank it herself...let's only say he wasn't so happy himself.

Bulma then took some rags to go clean the floor, arriving there she crouched and started to clean everything up, forgetting the shame of being in front of everybody, on let's say, the most important party she would witness while alive in Vegeta-sei.

Then when she was almost finished, Juuhachigou dropped all her goblet's contents on the floor.

"I think you forgot to clean it.", she said smiling bitterly at poor Bulma, that was almost to tears now, tears of rage.

Even Vegeta wasn't so pleased at the scene, he didn't care about people's feelings, but even denying it, he cared...maybe it wasn't the right word, but he didn't like what Juuhachigou had just done to that one. He mouthed a 'Enough' towards Juuhachigou, who boy, surely didn't like her man triying to defend that slave.

'If a find out those two have something, hell will break loose, just wait and see'.


	3. Only Once

**Chapter 3**

As the party came to an end Vegeta decided to sleep alone, not wanting to share his bed with that girl just yet, much to his father's disapproval.

That night then Nana was worried with her almost son (as she so used put Vegeta, since his mom almost never took care of him), as well as with the sulking Bulma who she knew pretty well cared a lot with Vegeta...hey who was she trying to fool, the girl loved Vegeta deeply, even if he was an ass to her. She then sent the girl to check on Vegeta; maybe that way Bulma would cheer up a bit. Nana just hopes Bulma wouldn't find Vegeta with that new girl of his. for Bulma's sake.

Bulma knocked at his door, and as she didn't receive an answer she just entered and spotted him lying on his bed staring thoughtfully at the ceiling as if it would answer all his questions therefore solving his internal conflicts.

"What are you doing in here?, did I order you to enter?"

"I know I just wanted to see how were you doing.", she said looking down.

"It's none of your concern.", he said as he ordered her to leave.

She then saw it was the only moment she could confess her feelings towards him before a certain woman would enter his room...therefore his heart maybe. She wouldn't spill her guts at once..she needed to win time, so she could be totally ready to tell everything to him.

"So have you enjoyed the party?...well, your mate really was beautiful.", she tried to make conversation.

Vegeta didn't know why he allowed that slave to enter his personal life, let alone sit on his bed, a thing none of the strongest would dare to do, still he didn't bother at all.

"Still, none of your concern, onna."

"Stop saying that, just answer already, before your mate enters here.", she said even knowing she wouldn't be there, at least for that night.

"She's not my mate...not yet", he grumbled angry now.

"Didn't you like her, she's really pretty and all...", she stated.

"Onna, haven't I told you not to...", he was cut off abruptly by her lips crushing down on his.

When she broke the kiss ready to leave she only managed to say.

"I'm sure hers is better than this one."

But before she could escape the room, Vegeta was besides her squeezing her arms capturing her lips on another heated kiss, and taking her towards his bed.

Then they kissed fiercely and touched each other's body with so much desire, Bulma still wearing her party attire only managed to whisper a "It's wrong…", receiving a "I don't give a damn".

Surely Vegeta was aware of her love, well he at least found her attractive, he couldn't deny she was hot and ever since they were children she would always be behind him trying to know every possible detail of his life. He admired her, she had so much will in her.

He then started to take her clothes away already with her in bed, he knew he could never even dream of having sex with a slave, but he didn't give a damn after all, he was tired of people telling him what to do and what not to do, he wanted to get carried away, and he was going to do so that night, no matter what.

They were already naked and Bulma couldn't be happier as she rummaged his body, every little muscle, every little scar, she was in a bliss, she had to touch every inch of his body, so she could remember it forever.

Vegeta kissed her every part, and saw she was as ready as he was , then looked at her eyes as if asking for permission, she gave him, so he entered her not so roughly, he didn't want to make her scream and blow their little escapade. She loved each second of it, she always fantasized her first night of sex with him, she never knew her imagination was so poor compared to reality itself.

As they came Bulma only looked at his eyes and said "I knew someday I would be your princess, even if only for once."

----

From that night on, Vegeta managed to meet Bulma, so they could have their little fun, of course it didn't happen in his room since Juuhachigou was there, all to willing to have him all for herself. They didn't care if it happened in the grass, in a river, on his training room, everywhere was valid for those two.

Juuhachigou as time passed got suspicious as Vegeta didn't want to have sex with her, and consummate them as mates properly. She shoved that thought away.

'_Maybe he only needs some time and space; eventually he will come to me.'_

Little did she know another was heating his bed.

----

They continued having their meetings, it happened for more than months now, Chichi , Goku and even Nana were well aware of that.

"Bulma, you should be more careful, imagine the one to walk on you two that afternoon was Juuhachigou instead of me! You would be totally screwed.", Chichi warned her, as the other afternoon she caught Bulma and Vegeta in the middle of the act on the barn having fun and making so much noise the whole world could hear how much pleasure they were having.

"I know Chi, it's just that when I'm with him I totally forget the whole word...It's just the both of us."

"But the world won't forget both of you! If they catch you he'll escape, maybe hear a mouthful from his father, but you...you my friend will no longer live to tell the tale.", Chichi was talking a little aggravated now.

"You do the same with Goku!! You are no saint!!", she replied.

"What does she do with me?", asked a happy-go-lucky Goku.

"Ah nothing Goku, just forget it.", said Bulma.

"Don't start that crap again Bulma! Goku knows everything, I told him what you two were doing there!".

"You have no right to go telling people what I do or do not do!"

"Bulma, she's right, imagine if someone else caught you there on the stables...with Vegeta...you would be screwed for life. Just be more careful."

"Ok, I'm sorry if I snapped at you two. I know I'm wrong, sorry."

"Ok, Ok, let's lighten the mood. So Chi have you told her already ?"

"Told me what?", Bulma looked quizzically at her two friends.

"Ahh, I almost forgot. B, I'm pregnant!", Chi blurted to her friend happily.

"Oh, How GREAT Chi!!!, Gosh I can't say how happy I am for you two!!", Bulma stated as she jumped on her friends neck to go and give her a big hug.

"And that's not the only thing...", she sighed not knowing how to tell it to her long time friend.

"And, as soon as I can't hide the pregnancy anymore, me and Goku will run, run back to Earth. Sorry if we can't take you with us...the spaceship only is fit for two. I'm really sorry B.", Chichi stated sadly.

Bulma was happy and sad at the same time, she just couldn't imagine herself without her only friends, not that Nana wasn't a friend as well, but she couldn't confide everything as she did with Chichi and Goku.

Chichi got worried as Bulma didn't say anything and only cried silently.

"B, are you Ok?", she asked worriedly.

"Yes, just thinking some stuff.", she sighed lightly whipping her tears away.

"I just hope you two can find true happiness there, I'm sure you will.", Bulma stated a bit sad. "I'm sure you will."


	4. Complications

**Chapter 4**

In less than three months Bulma couldn't take anymore of Juuhachigou's bitchness. The bitch would complain the whole day how slaves weren't doing their job properly, that her dresses haven't been washed correctly, how her food was always served cold and without enough salt..and so on and so on. Deep down she wanted to draw attention to herself, especially Vegeta's attention, since she didn't manage to get any since the day Vegeta and herself were supposed to mate.

Vegeta wouldn't even talk to her sometimes, he just took her with him on meetings because he had to; they wouldn't even share the same bed as Vegeta went to his training room and sleep there alone, or even with Bulma herself.

"_You see bitch, he took me over you!", _thought Bulma as she scrubbed Juuhachigou's clothes on the laundry, none too gently.

"_He'd rather sleep with me than to share a bed with you, bitch!", _she exclaimed to herself as she almost tore Juuhachigou's dress into pieces.

Bulma got used to life now, wake up, work, work, work, maybe sleep with Vegeta, then maybe again meet him throughout the day and have some fun, life was , at least, more comfortable since she could lay her head on Vegeta's chest at night. Those were the only days she would feel a little content.

Even Nana saw them two one day, kissing beside Vegeta's training room, she fastly scolded them, much to Vegeta's distaste, but Bulma only nodded and apologized. Nana loved them both, and didn't want any bad things to happen to them, she knew if they were to be discovered, hell would break loose...Vegeta would turn out to be ok, only a scold from his father (since his father wouldn't want to fight his so-much-stronger son himself), but Bulma...poor Bulma surely would lose her life, at such a tender age where everything were just flowers...one her case everything was just Vegeta, who managed to 'get a little soft', as Bulma would playfully put it sometimes.

Not that Vegeta didn't care at all, but being with Bulma was just an easy situation, for him it was just a fuck here and there, to relieve stress...just a release. For him Bulma was just another cute too sentimental body that was willing to be given to him, he just knew he would have to hear all of that sentimental crap the onna would say during their little meetings, but it was nothing more than this....sex, only plain raw sex, no big deal about it.

Bulma not in a million years would doubt Vegeta was in love with her since 'he preferred to stay with her instead of his own mate', as she used to put it. For her it was enough explanation. She would give everything only to stay beside him, never imagining he only wanted her to use her body, and feelings weren't a word that made part of his daily context after all.

-----

Chichi's belly was already showing, meaning she would soon be gone, much to Bulma's sadness she couldn't do a thing to try and stop her friend, not that she didn't want Chi to be happy, but she would miss her just too much.

Bulma herself started to feel a little different; sometimes she wouldn't stop throwing up, nor hold any food down her stomach.

"_Must be sadness…", _she thought.

She only got really worried when her period didn't come third time in a row, not that it hadn't happened before, but back then she wasn't having sex with a sayan , which by the way were pretty fertile. Now she was worried, very, very worried. Then she decided to go and talk to her friend, and see what she thought about the whole situation.

Knocking at her friend's door, well, actually friends' door, since Goku were always there as well.

"_I just hope she is alone right now.",_ she thought.

She then entered the room only to find Chichi doing her bed, "_Thank God!"_, the thought once again.

"Chi could I talk to you a minute?", she asked a little leery.

"Sure."

"I've been feeling strange lately."

"Strange ?", she asked rising an eyebrow warily.

"I have been feeling sick and sometimes I...just can hold anything down my stomach."

"And.", Chi made her continue.

"No more periods.", Bulma then sighed heavily sitting on Chi's bed.

"Ohh Bulma!", Chi stated as she already new what problem her friend was referring to."Didn't you two use any protection, or didn't he...umn...put his things out before it was too late.", she sighed, "God Bulma, how could you let this happen ?".

Bulma broke down crying and sobbing, "I thought this wouldn't happen, I just...I just..Never imagined it would happen to me.", now she got hysteric "How I am going to tell him Chi. How?", she sobbed hard.

"B, I don't know, but you have to, he's the father, he needs to know.", she said now trying to soothe her friend.

"And if, and if, he doesn't want it, I..Won't kill my baby, no, never!", she was babbling now as Chi calmed her down until she slept a not so comfy slumber.

------------

Later on Bulma managed to cheer up and do her chores as she was required to, and had to bear Juuhachigou's bitchness as always. Then she managed to go to her room and as she had already slept a lot on Chichi's room, she had no more sleep available so she kept thinking how she would break the news to Vegeta, how he would react and how would she live, if she would live after all, after everybody found out about her baby.

"_Hey Vegeta, guess what! You'll be a daddy and I'm the mom!"_ or _"Hey Let's tell your parents they will have a grandkid.", _Nah.

Every possible way she went through her mind just sucked, she needed to find the best way, and had to find it fast.

------

**Thanks for everyone who did read this fic so far, it's far, far from being finished, but still would like to hear from you guys.**

**Any comments or ideas for the plot would be welcomed, so please review.**

**Thank you very much XD**

_**xxxSilxxx**_


	5. Untill Planet Earth

**Chapter 5**

Weeks went by and still Bulma didn't manage to tell Vegeta she was pregnant; they even slept together twice and she couldn't make it roll on her tongue; her heart would only skip a beat and when she looked at his eyes to try and tell him, she would only think _"Next time I'll tell him." _

Chi was the one who wouldn't stop to bug Bulma regarding telling the truth to Vegeta, every time she asked, Bulma would only tell her she didn't build enough courage to go and tell him about the baby.

But today was the day, Bulma wouldn't let it for tomorrow, she decided she would tell him everything, no more delays. First she would do everything she had to and then as a gap appeared she would go and spill her guts out. She only hoped for the best.

------

That day Bulma cleaned the main rooms of the castle, washed some dishes and when she saw it, it was past 6.p.m, then she decided to go to Vegeta's room before his grand bitch of a mate would arrive from her hairdresser's day out.

She knocked on his door and saw he was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling, thinking in God knows what, it was perfect timing for the truth. She closed his door and walked towards his bed, sat down and looked at nothing in particular.

"Came to get laid?" he asked.

Bulma took that as an offense, as he used to be cold, but not before saying a 'What do you want'.

"No. Sex is not the only thing I think of." she spat back. "I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Just say it and leave me alone already, onna."

"It's just that", she started fidgeting, "I've been feeling sick for some time now, and my period didn't come and...And...I'm pregnant.", she finally managed to say.

Vegeta only looked at her dumbfounded, not uttering a word, and after some time managed to say things that were what Bulma prayed he wouldn't say.

"Get rid of it.", he stated simply.

Bulma couldn't believe her ears as she heard what he did tell her. How could he be such a jerk, tell her to get rid of an innocent, an innocent he himself created together with her.

"How can you say this to me after all I went through, staying with you, sneaking out just..Just to sleep with you, and then that' how you repay me and your own child, wanting for me to go and commit murder! How can you be this heartless?"

"You've been nothing to me but a piece of ass that I could fuck, nothing more than that. Now get lost.", he stated, not even looking her on the face.

"Why Vegeta, why...", she said in-between tears now.

When Bulma prepared to leave his room she saw someone she never imagined seeing, at least during that chat with Vegeta.

"So, that's what you've doing Vegeta. Screwing that slave's ass under my nose! You preferred her over me.", she said angrily with what she just heard.

Bulma only looked at her petrified as Juuhachigou took her arm fiercely and stormed towards the King's room.

Arriving there she threw Bulma on the floor spitting over her, taking all her rage out.

"This slave claims to be pregnant. Pregnant with Vegeta's child."

King and Queen looked at her and back to the slave and knew who it was, the girl who would always be near Vegeta. Maybe, just maybe, it could be true.

"Bring Vegeta over here then.", the King ordered.

Soon a crowd of people were over the throne room, including Vegeta, Chichi, Goku and even Nana who heard the angry screams of Juuhachigou.

"Is it yours Vegeta ?", asked King calmly.

"No.", stated Vegeta simply.

Bulma looked ready to die as she looked at his eyes and couldn't believe he was lying about that.

"It's yours Vegeta, and you know...", she was cut of as King Vegeta sent a blow straight on her face, full force.

"Never ever talk back to a sayan, slave, you'd better know your place.", he stated bitterly.

Chichi and Nana were looking, almost crying. Chi told her bad things would happen if she took that relationship any further, but still she didn't want any bad stuff to happen to her beloved friend. And Nana couldn't believe her once small Vegeta would deny his own child in front of everybody, even in front of those who saw him making it.

Goku, in a rare moment of seriousness tried to talk Vegeta into telling the truth, since it was no secret he and Bulma were messing around. But Vegeta would only order him to shut up.

"I'l ask for the last time, slave, who is the fucking father?."

"Vegeta", she stated weakly now.

"I've already told you old man it's not mine.", Vegeta grumbled.

"Think it's nice to lie, huh bitch, now you're gonna pay dearly for your little trick."

"Vegeta you will personally kill it ."

All people in the room gasped as they heard what Vegeta had to do next. So King ordered him to blast her and kill her slowly and painfully. Vegeta then aimed on her and prepared to blast. Then everything that ever happened between them flashed on his mind: every laugh, every kiss, every moan, everything; he knew the child was his since he never smelled another male on her, but he was the prince and couldn't afford a relationship with a mere slave.

When he prepared the blast, Goku jumped over him holding him back, and fastly ChiChi instructed where the space pod she and Goku were planning on using on their own escape was, she instructed her how to use it and where it was and made her run, run for her dear life...and now her baby's life too.

Bulma now would be free, free to take care of her baby and herself, away from Vegeta-sei, back on Earth, her home planet, the place she held no more relatives in. The only question was. How would she be able make a living there.

It she ought to find out as soon as she arrives one thing was certain; it would be hard, pretty hard.

'_Kami help me, help us'_, was her last thought before falling into a deep slumber.

Until planet Earth.


	6. No one's slave

**Chapter 6**

**I thank all those who reviewed my fic!! Thanks a lot!! I still want to hear from you guys!!!**

Arriving at planet Earth, after more than six days traveling through the emptiness of galaxy. Bulma was unconscious through the whole way there and at one hand it was way better; better stay turned off from reality than to stay up and have to face its problems. What would she do now? Where would she stay ? Where would she work ? And most importantly : Would she be able to make it ? These were questions yet to be answered.

As Bulma opened her eyes she could already feel the pain, thanks to the change on gravity and the rough way to Earth. At least now she and her baby had a chance to survive.

' _I just hope this baby turns out not being as vile and cold-hearted as its father ', _she thought full of hope, yet sad for his betrayal '_And I once believed he cared. How stupid I was, he only wanted to use me, no Wonder he was with a puny slave, just to throw me to the lions when things screwed up , well screwed on my side, not on his, that ass!'._

She then started moving out of the spaceship. Stepping outside she noticed Earth was pretty warm just like Vegeta-sei itself ( since on Earth it was Summer), so she started to walk still dizzy from the rough trip.

" Gosh!, I can't go and try to find anything wearing rags and with this horrible tear streaked face. I just have to forget that hell, it's past now. Over! I gotta move on...If not for my sake, for its baby's", she stated full of sorrow, for the great mistake she did ever going to lay with a sayan, let alone their prince.

She decided to peek into the spaceship just one more time, maybe Chichi did put some clothes or anything that could help her in that moment. But to no avail, she didn't find a thing there. She then decided to go observe city, not being noticed of course. She saw many people on small markets, on their little houses with their families, happily '_ And I once dreamed having a happy family like this. Hah, course not gonna happen this life '. _Even pregnant and alone she didn't hate her child, on the contrary she even could say she loved it, she made him while on love, she could never ever blame it for anything, this child was totally innocent. She dreamed she could live a fair tale like life , with a prince and everything, a baby would only make things more surreal; she was starting to accept life as it truly was .

Finally out of her reverie she decided to ask an old man , who seemed to own a small clothing store, if she could get some new clothes in Exchange of her work.

"Sir, i could wash, clean or even help you with clients", she stated determined.

"Hah, for you to go and steal me I'm not dumb you putrid wench!".

Bulma didn't know what to reply, she just wouldn't give up.

'_Raise your head, do not feel down; don't you dare give up!'_

She moved on and after many no's, she _finally_ met a woman who accepted her work on Exchange of little clothing; she even accepted her after knowing about her pregnancy and all. All Bulma had to do was help the woman on an Ice Cream shop.

"Thank you so much miss!", Bulma thanked her happily.

"You won't thank me later.", the woman only accepted her in cause she didn't have a penny, and wouldn't complain about money '_No more bickering' _, the old woman thought as she just accepted in a girl who regarding money had no experience.

Bulma then slept in a corner of the woman's shop, with only a thin blanket and some old newspaper to help keep her warm; she even got some old Bread and Milk,

Next day Bulma, who looked a little better, started working quickly noticing that place really was crowded.

'_The hotter the better, I mean the more Ice cream I'll sell.'_

People there held no sympathy for her, they would always boss her around and most of the time not even thank her. She just couldn't complain, at least not yet at least.

She would wake up, open the shop, start selling, clean any dirt clients would make, then have a quick lunch, work hard again only to see her co-workers mop around doing nothing usefull, and she wasn't the one to take abuses lightly, so she went to talk to her boss about it.

"Ma'am could I talk t you a minute?"

"Just say it fast, I have lots of things yet to be taken care of."

"I've noticed my co-workers aren't really doinf their job, they'll only wait for me to do it all."

Bulma explained calmly. Little did she know as the Ice Cream shop was a family business all her "co-workers" were her boss' children, and Miss Irene wouldn't accept anyone talking bad stuff about her children. As if she hadn't had enough about a new girl taking their place on the shop, since it was a family business and so on.

"If you're not happy, you may leave."

"But miss, I'm only..."

"Leave! your work is no longer required."

"Ok.",, Bulma said as she stormed off the small shop.

'_I'm no one's slave anymore!'_

-----

Bulma took her way, it was past 9.p.m, streets were no longer crowded nor warm.

'_Why did I have to open my big mouth at night? Could have waited till morning'_

She then saw the need to sleep on the street, the worse part...Even when she was a slave she didn't sleep on the streets, not that people on Vegeta-sei wouldn't enjoy seeing their slaves suffer more, it was only for non-escaping purposes.

She did everything she could , receiving many refusals again. She only managed to stay at the Ice cream shop for less than two months and now she couldn't hide her pregnancy even if she wanted to. '_Must have gotten pregnant on our first times'_, she thought as she saw her belly grow too quickly..

She was climbing up on a small valley when she saw a small school, only for small children.

"Maybe they can take me in!", she exclaimed to herself as she entered the school, soon meeting the manager who at the very beginning didn't understand what a pregnant teenager was trying to do on those already closed Gates.

"Looking for someone young lady?", the manager inquired sternly.

"Actually I am looking for a job and a place to stay."

"Don't you have parents or family who can do that for you?"

"My only family is my unborn child.", she told the elder woman as she showed her round pregnant belly.

"And the father?"

"He doesn't want anything to do with us", she said between tears.

Now the elder was touched ; young, pregnant, alone...she just loved children and simply couldn't let two (since to her Bulma was a child herself), rotten on the streets.

"Isn't there any job available, anything...anything at all?"

"Not really"

"Ok, thanks", Bulma was drying her tears already leaving when she heard:

"But we Ca create one opportunity right away.".

Now Bulma was full of hope.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ohh, thank you very much!", she said as she jumped on the elder's neck for a hug.

"But don't be too happy, you'll wash and clean all that is needed in Exchange you will get a salary, a lower one since you do not have any experience as a teacher."

"That's already enough ma'am, thank you so much."

"When your child is born you can put him to study here...no cost included", she wanted the child to have a good education at least.

"Thank you so much, I just don't know how to say how grateful I am", she said with tears of joy now.

"Now I'll even be able to rent that small house at the top of the mountains!"

"Sure, but before go inside and rest a little, by tomorrow you can start."

"Yes ma'am"

Bulma would finally have a chance to move on, but still many surprises were to arise.

Life ain't no fairy tale.


	7. New Beginnings

**Chapter 7**

Bulma than started to work on that school, thankfully everybody seemed great, no prejudice at all, everybody treated her as an equal; some would even ask about her baby and her new house at the to of the mountains. Yeah she did manage to rent the small cot, even though the money she earned wasn't enough to pay the rental and her food, so she had to work to the house's owner too, as a kind of maid, mostly doing their laundry when at home.

She was now almost six months pregnant and awfully big, sometimes she would feel too tired on moving around, and her legs just wouldn't allow her to move as she pleased.

'_This baby already is as demanding as its father...UGH stop thinking about that stupid monkey, he LEFT you, just FACE IT!'..._Even doing her best eventually she would remember Vegeta, he was the father after all. '_And I'm gonna remember him every day, when this baby pops out.'_

Sometimes she would catch herself thinking about Vegeta-sei, about her friends that s nicely provided her a way out of that hell, about her old friend Nana, and would even Wonder if she would still be alive if it wasn't for Goku helping her out together with Chichi. _'I always screw up, always...even my friends I managed to do it, I just hope they can forgive me for not hearing their advice, and even practically steal their only way out.'_

------

**xxxAt Vegeta-sei xxx**

"You know Goku I still don't understand how could Vegeta try to kill Bulma and his own child...I know he is a vile creature, but I thought he could care at least a little.", Chichi stated sadly, during her small break.

"Yeah, Chi...I thought he would hold a little more compassion within that soul, but guess I was wrong...isn't it Vegeta?", Goku directed him the question as he saw him leave the training room.

"What do you want kakkarot?"

"I was just wondering how could you almost kill your own child, that's all..."

Goku did know how to make Vegeta angry and since Bulma's departure and, let's say almost death experience done by himself, Vegeta just couldn't hear her name to throw a fit.

"Mind your own life you third class scum!"

"I may be a third class but I would never attempt murder towards my own children!"

"I have no children Kakkarot."

"When will you see what you did to Bulma and that poor thing Vegeta...It was yours and you know it, do not deny it ."

Now Goku struck a nerve at Vegeta.

"Watch your words thirds class, I won't repeat myself." Vegeta said this as he exited the room tomato red from anger.

"Ahhh...no way he will ever admit it Chi."

"Yeah, it's a pity, not only did he shatter Bulma's life, but an innocent one's as well."

"Yes...poor thing., I just hope both Bulma and him are ok...wherever they are."

"Earth....and talking about it, did you manage to steal another spaceship?"

"Everything is ready, by the end of the week we'll be gone. Forever!"

"Ohh my sweetie Goku!!", Chichi told him as she jumped up and down...well she tried to do so at least.

**xxxat Vegeta's roomxxx**

Vegeta entered his room, dropping sweat everywhere in the proccess of getting to his bathroom.

He entered the shower and this time couldn't erase Kakkarots words form his head '_How could you try to kill your own child'. _Deep down he didn't know it himself.

He only wanted to get rid of the problem, erase all possibilities of trouble, he just didn't take his father's scolds lightly, he felt low, he felt ridiculous, he was the prince after all not a five-year old who would take orders from everyone.

"That wench means nothing to me...never did nor never will.", he tried to mislead himself and even under his shower he could remember all those great moments he spent with Bulma...all their little escapades and fun...But a child...a child was out of question...First it was a slave's child, and second he didn't want a half breed, never, he held too much pride to acknowledge her child as his, it would be humiliating to admit he would father a slave's spawn.

Sometimes he would even have dreams about Bulma, or as he saw it nightmares, nightmares that came from hell.

---------

xxx back at Earth xxx

It was now freezing, winter hit full force on Earth and Bulma kept working, belly as big as ever, she would always feel her child's strong kicks; her tummy was full of dark purplish bruises, thanks to her sweet little baby.

'_Already causing riots.'_

Bulma bought some clothing for her baby since she won lots of stuff for him; people around that school were really kind.

It was past 6.p.m and Bulma was still on her way home, walking slowly since her belly was too heavy for her to carry comfortably '_Two more months and it will finally be over.'_. Little did she know that belly would be gone way sooner than planned.

As she entered her house she felt strong pain on her lower belly as well as a hot liquid oozing from her lower parts.

"Oh my God! It can't be, It's not supposed to be happening...Ahhh", she crouched as the pain was too much for her to bear.

"I need help, God help me.", as she didn't have enough strength to go knock on her nearest neighbor nor have a telephone to try and call help, she decided to go to the bathroom lay on the cool ground hoping it would relieve her pain.

"I'm not supposed to go into labor, not now...Ahh", she moaned from pain.

Bulma managed to reach the cool ground of her small bathroom, but the floor wasn't as helpful as she imagined it to be.

After some time feeling strong contractions she started to feel too much pressure on her lower belly as well as some blood coming out of her lower body.

"I'm gonna have my baby, here and now.", she decided to push since every sign told her to.

"Jus push Bulma, PUSHH!"

'_Gosh it hurts too much, Kami help me.'_

After around two hours pushing and screaming Bulma felt something start to pop out, she then reached her hand out to touch it and felt it was the small head that begun to appear. '_I'm really having my baby; please it needs to end soon'_

After some more screaming and a lot of blood loss Bulma heard a loud scream and lots of liquid gushing out of her insides. She was deadly tired...all sweaty and clingy.

'_Never thought I would give birth alone and to top it of on a bathroom.'_

She then held her baby for the very first time; he noticed it looked just like Vegeta himself.

"Oh, you're a baby boy, and what a cute little man you are!", she said between tears of joy, seeing she just gave birth to a baby boy.

"Let's just see your eye color, Hun...show it to mommy, is it dark or light?"

The baby wouldn't stop squirming; he was pretty energetic to say the least. He had tan skin as his dad did, light lavender hair and surprisingly sapphire blue eyes.

"Sweetie, you have blue eyes just like mommy's!", the baby kept squirming.

"Baby it will be only the two of us, we'll be ok, we'll be ok", she said cooing him down to sleep.

"Rest. baby... rest. Trunks."


	8. Surprises

Bulma then, after some time managed to get up, clean herself the baby and the bathroom up. It was almost midnight, she had to sleep since next day five a.m she had to be up to go to work.

"So you wanted to come out earlier, huh? see momma and our house...or were you hungry?", she seemed a little crazy since she just couldn't stop talking to her newborn.

"Oh, I see you are 'hungy', aren't ya?", she stated as she lowered her blouse to give her son some milk; it was like instinct, she just knew how to breastfeed and hold her baby properly...It was a little awkward at first but anyways.

Trunks sucked hard, with all force he could muster; for a newborn he was pretty strong. "Calm down baby, momma still needs her breasts...as well as you do...so don't try to yank it out k?"

Her baby Trunks would only suck more and more, till milk would spill over and stain both their clothes; she would only laugh and find it a little amusing. '_Seems like not only you look like __**him**__, but you eat like him too.'_

Bulma slept after tucking her baby in beside her.

'_And to think I wouldn't have you here with me...maybe it was worth it after all.'_

**xxx next morning xxx**

Bulma woke up as she heard some light noises, just then she remembered all last night's events...the pain, the bathroom....and finally her baby.

She then dressed him up, and covered him with blankets hence the cold weather outside, then took his small item bag as well as her personal purse.

------

Arriving at the school, Bulma went straight to the manager's room, so she could tell her about the baby arrival and ask her if she could keep him near her, just in case he needed something.

"Miss, could I talk to you a minute?"

"Course", the woman didn't even look at her, hence lots of paperwork that took most of her desk.

Bulma then sat at a chair in front of the manager, and kept organizing her stuff, just then the elder noticed a small sound, that seemed to come from a baby.

"Oh my!!! Your baby! But how...when?"

"Well, I was just arriving home when I started feeling odd...too much pain, some liquids and after hours of pushing and screaming my baby boy arrived."

"So it's a baby boy then?!" the woman was already all over the baby.

"Yeah, Trunks, that's his name."

"Ohm, what a wonderful child! Congratulations! I know it will be hard, you are alone after all, but...just getting to see a face like this everyday...It's really worth the job."

"Yeah", Bulma sighed as she eyed lovingly her child.

"So miss, I'd like to know if I could keep him near me while I work"

"Course you can, and you can have more breaks through the day, since he will need it a lot."

"Thank you miss! I'd better start to work."

"Just...one more thing. Have you already taken him to a hospital, or to register him?"

"Not yet."

"Then, no working today. Go take care of your baby!", as Bulma was going to ask a couple of questions, their answers came flying from the elder's mouth "No need to work another day to pay this day off. Take care."

----

Bulma then decided to head to the hospital first, so Trunks could get the first shots of his life, and who knows even get a registration at the same place.

She arrived there after walking for about forty minutes, it was a big hospital, many floors; it was neat and tidy even though very crowded.

"Miss where could I see a pediatrician?", Bulma asked the secretary.

"Third floor, room 654"

"Thanks."

Arriving at room 654, which referred to the public part of the hospital, Bulma had to wait a long while till all the other children who arrived first would leave.

When her time came she entered the room only to find a handsome young doctor, a tall, dark haired and green eyed very, but very incredibly looking doctor.

"So, who is this little baby?"

"Trunks, his name is Trunks."

"So, you're a little miss how may I help you? Have you been here before?"

"Actually, it's my first time being here. I just gave birth, so it's his first appointment."

"I see. So was he born here, registered perhaps?"

"None of them. He was born at home and yet to be registered."

"Came for the first shots I suppose.", he said smiling a little.

"Yes.", Bulma was flushed.

"Could you please register him first, so I can put his name and everything correct here?"

"Sure. Do you know where I can register him?"

"I'll call the lady, just hold on a sec."

"Ok, thanks."

As Bulma waited around 30 minutes the old lady who registered children arrived , she was fastly captivated by little Trunks happy behavior.

"Oh, miss, how will you name your small baby?"

"Trunks."

"Cute name, but could please fill up this chart, with every information."

"Sure.", Bulma then started filling up the chart with every piece of information regarding her son's place of birth, time, his name, her name and....his father's name. She did put his name as Trunks Briefs (since she only knew her last name was Briefs, and that she was seventeen, no more than that.), did fill up all those "places and times" that were required and handed the paper back to the woman.

"Miss, you forgot the father's name."

"He didn't aknowledge him as a son, so I'd won't put his name nor give my son his surrogate name.", she stated coldly, not trying to be impolite, but that Vegeta subject always struck a nerve on her.

"Ok, then. You can proceed doc."

"Thanks miss Hellinson."

"Bye, miss, see you doc."

"See you later.", the doctor coughed and then continued the appointment.

"Miss, not wanting to be impolite or anything, but may I ask why didn't you want to at least put his father's name on the 's important in case you no longer can take care of him."

"If I can't, then no one will.", she said not trying to make more conversation over Vegeta.

" I see, than let's check this little man."

As doctor undressed small Trunks Bulma noticed a couple of things she didn't notice before. Trunks had a big birth mark on his right shoulder, it was Vegeta-sei's symbol, a thing that only occurred on those of royal blood, even though his was a lighter shade of brown, just now she remembered seeing that mark on Vegeta's shoulder while making love to him one night.

'_There's no denying he is your Vegeta, no denying now.'_

_**Please review!!!**_

_**xxxSilxxx**_


	9. Growing Up

**Chapter 9**

**xxx four years later xxx**

Bulma was working her ass out, but still she wasn't making enough money to live comfortably. She worked at the school that accepted her in four years ago, kept doing neighborhood's laundry as well as cooking or taking care of other children when needed.

Thankfully Goku and Chichi managed to get out of Vegeta-sei as well, and now lived near her small cot; both had had a baby boy, Gohan, who, by the way was a really nice friend to her Trunks.

Bulma was glad her son turned out being a kind child, not as vile as his dad; he would understand she didn't have enough money to buy him sweets or toys, he truly understood and it made her a little better. She hated having to tell him to wait every time he asked her to buy something; by now she was still trying to save some money to buy him a car, a toy car he found so amusing.

**xxxflasbackxxx**

During lunch time, a jumpy Trunks came in his mom's direction.

"Momma, momma I already know what I want as birthday gift."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"A car, a toy car, just like Gohan's...see look there, he is playing with It.", since it was 'bring a toy day', all classmates could bring a toy to play at school.

"Mom will try to buy it for you, k, hon?"

"Ok mom!!"

'_Thank God his birthday is only in seven months, so I believe I might have the money by then.'_

**xxx end of flashback xxx**

Little did she know that 'toy' was worth more than what she could make working two months; it had every kind of gadget you could ever imagine...it even worked nder the sun light, sun was like fuel to it. She was starting to feel she wouldn't be able to buy that toy to her baby in time.

It was saddening, Trunks would be alone most of the time, since kids at that school weren't as understanding as teachers were; they would call Trunks every bad name related to poor they could come up with, or even 'cleaner's son.'

She couldn't give him simple things he wanted, she just wanted him to understand her when he got older, and started to date and do boyish stuff.

At school Trunks was a bright boy, very intelligent really, at home he always wanted to help or go to Goku's house to play with Gohan...For him Goku was a fatherly figure, always playing or doing stuff with him.

Sometimes Trunks would make questions about his own dad, and Bulma would just try and change the subject. '_He will find out eventually.'_, she sighed sadly.

---

Trunks birthday arrived, he would be five and she didn't manage to buy his gift, even working hard she didn't manage to make enough money to buy it, it was 'eat or buy it.'

'_I hope he can forgive me again.'_

Then Trunks appeared out of the blue, hugged Bulma and already started asking Bulma a bunch of stuff.

"Hey momma guess what day is today?"

"Hum...let me see, today is the day my little man is going to be five, am I correct?"

"Yeahhh!! Today is my birthday!! Will we have a big cake like the one in Gohan's party?"

"I don't know yet baby, let's wait and see, k?"

"Ok! Momma can I go see Gohan?"

"Yes you can, but make sure to be here before six, so we can eat your cake."

"All right momma, see you.", he said this as he stormed off towards Goku's house.

---

Arriving there Trunks was greeted warmly, receiving many 'happy birthdays' as well as some gifts from his friends.

"Here it is Trunks, hurry up open it! See if you like it!", said a happy-go-lucky Goku.

Trunks unwrapped the gift and saw a small puzzle game surrounded by candy, all kind of candy he cold dream of.

"Thank you so much!", he said already attacking the sweets.

"Now came play with me Trunks!"

"Let's spar!"

"Yeah, let's!"

-------

While Trunks was at the Son's Buma kept preparing some things for his birthday: she did some chocolate cookies as well as some muffins, and then she started making the cake.

"I hope Trunksie will like this one, even if it isn't as big and beautiful as Gohan's."

She then started mixing the recipe's contents: some eggs, milk, flour, sugar, chocolate chips, Chantilly, cherries here and there, butter, some time at the oven...and BOOM, the chocolate cake was ready!

'_He'll be here in no time!'_

As she finished her thoughts Trunks burst into the door, happy as ever holding some gifts.

"Look momma what I got for my birthday! Toys and even candy!", he stated happily with his mouth all dirty with sugar coat.

"That's nice baby! Did you thank Goku and Chichi properly?"

"Yes momma I thanked them!"

"Now come here to eat some cake."

"Did you make one like Gohan's?"

"Not exactly the same...but it has chocolate chips and cherries everywhere, just like his."

"Nice.", Trunks said not soo happy now, since he wanted Chantilly everywhere as well.

"It's delicious mom!", he stated as he devoured the cake.

"Mom did you buy me that super car??", he asked eager. He dreamed to have one of those cars on his hands.

'_I just don't wanna see his sad expression all over again.' _she thought as she went to retrieve his gift.

"Well I bought this other thing, since..umh there were no more cars such as that you wanted.", she had to lie, unless she wanted him to get even sadder.

"Really...", he sighed, looking a little down now.

"Here open it.", she said sheepishly handing him his gift.

He opened to find a small truck, a cute one to say the least. He liked it, even not being quite what he wanted it to be.

"Thanks momma, it's really nice!"

"It was nothing baby...now eat more cake...you can eat a lot of sugar, just for today...so enjoy It.", she smiled.

Now Trunks would go hyper with all that sugar on his system. She soon would be sorry for letting him have all that sugar.

"Come play with me momma!!"

That night she saw she wouldn't get enough sleep.


	10. Red Planet

**Chapter 10 **

More than twelve years had gone now, Trunks grew up into a even more intelligent boy, who managed to win lots of prizes at his school. Being a great cientist-to-be he just received the news he would be sent to another planet, so he could present all of technology his school produced, he just had to convince his over protective mother...and this my friend ,was a hard task.

He then arrived home ready to burst the news and try and convince his mom to allow him to go, it was a golden chance, there was no refusing, he just couldn't throw that chance out the window, he wanted to go there and he would go there, no matter what.

Bulma was preparing lunch as he arrived, since she no longer worked at that children school, she only kept her other home jobs, washing, ironing, baby sitting and so on.

"How was school today Hun?"

"It was pretty great, nice news."

"Really". About?", she asked cheerfully as she loved to see her son happy.

"I only received a proposal, as one of the best students, to go present our school technology, and guess where! Another planet, could you believe that mom!"

Bulma then froze, she needed to know just which planet he intended on going.

"Which planet?", she asked carefully.

'_Now she is gonna start her All-ways-to-say-no-mode.'_

"The Red planet,"

"Red planet.", she started thinking...all red planets she knew ...Juu's is blue, Namekians is green...and sayan's are...RED.

"Vegeta-sei", she said startled.

"Yes, Vegeta-sei.", he said calmly as he rummaged through the pan full of food Bulma had just finished making.

"You are not going."

"What! ? Why am I not going?"....he knew it was going to be hard.

"Because...because I said so. It's final."

"Why is it final? Why? Every time I ask something you just say no, no...I never did anything I wanted, if it wasn't because of the lack of money it was because you didn't want me to...You did it every time I could travel, every time I wanted to date a girl, every time I wanted a toy, every time I even asked about my father...always, just always, it's No. No wonder he left you before I was even born!"

"AND I'M GOING TO VEGETA-SEI WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!", he stated as he left a crying Bulma at the kitchen.

Bulma just couldn't believe it, her once obeying son went against her will, wanting to go to the last very place she wanted him to go.

--------

Some time later when Trunks rage had faded away, he came out of his room and went to talk to his mom, only to find her at her room still crying.

"Sorry mom, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm really sorry."

Still no reply.

"It's just that it's my big chance, I just can't throw it out the window only because you want me to."

"Trunks, I'm sorry if I've never been the mom you deserved, but please...just listen to me...you can't go there."

"You tell me good reasons, and I may think about it. Otherwise no can do."

"It's just that...that...I don't want you anywhere near that people...they are dangerous."

"Mom we've went through worse..."

"Trunks even if I have to put you in chains...you're not going there."

"I saw that it's impossible to talk to you.", he stormed out of her room even angrier than before.

'_Just wait and see dear mother...wait and see."_

---

After their little quarrel Trunks began to plot ways to get out of the house unnoticed, and since he waited till the last day to go and tell his mom about the trip, he had to escape that night...It was his only chance, if he failed, goodbye Vegeta-sei.

He then took all he needed to the trip and in the middle of the night 'escaped' his own house. He went through his window, jumped into a branch (since on his yard there was a tree that almost entered through his window), and then finally touched firm ground.

'_Bye mom, didn't want it to be like this...but you made me do it after all.'_

_----_

He then spent the last of the night in front of his school....

----

"Hey Trunks...wake up, wake up, we're almost leaving.", one girl who would go to Vegeta-sei as well advised him.

"Huh?" he stated a bit groggy from sleep.

"Too eager to travel? Arrived at what... 3 a.m?..."

"No, I'm going.", he said as he stood up took his belongings and headed to the spaceships.

Arriving there he and other few students were instructed about the do and do not do's of Vegeta-sei.

"Never talk to royalty if not allowed to, never look them directly in the eye, do not enter without permission and most importantly bow before them."

"Ok miss Swages."

"Now you will sleep...see you in six hours. Till Vegeta-sei."

---------

After those six hours, the students along with their teacher arrived at Vegeta-sei.

---------

**xxx back at Earth xxx**

Bulma had just woke up from her messy night of sleep, and after several hours of intense thinking she decided to go and try to talk to Trunks again.

She knocked at his door, no reply.

Knocked again....still no reply.

She then decided to enter '_Maybe he is still sleeping.'_

Little did she know her son was far, far away from there.

--------

**xxx at Vegeta-sei xxx**

Trunks just couldn't believe what he was seeing...The red sky, the two moons, all those slaves and all the glory of that huge castle...It was like this castle had come from a Fairy Tale, but a little dark of course.

"Kinda Gothic"

"What did you say Trunks. ?"

"Oh, nothing just thinking out loud."

"Let's go!"

--

The castle's insides were just more intriguing than its outsides. It had tall walls all in a rich blue color with hints of bloody red and gold.

They were sent for one of those magnificent huge rooms so they could start with introductions.

Trunks and the others had to wait until King Vegeta finished training so he could go and see if Earth's technology was worth their money.

They sat there waiting and waiting, then they finally saw a figure approaching, he didn't seem to stop to greet them, but the most important fact was that he was shirtless, had flame-like hair and a had a big birth mark on his right shoulder...

**xxx flashback xxx**

'"_Hey mom why do I have this thing on my shoulder, and you don't?"_

"_It's because your father have one, exactly like yours."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

**xxx end of flashback xxx**

Trunks who was no fool put two and two together. That man was his father, that's why his mom didn't want him to go there...that's the reason why, he just couldn't hold its grasp...It was just too much.

"Miss, please, who was that man who just passed us?"

"That one with the flame-like hair id King Vegeta, the one we are waiting for."

'_That's not possible, my father is a...King...the King of Vegeta-sei..Could it be !?" _

_**------------------**_

_**Thank you everyone who read this fanfiction so far.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you did think about it.**_

_**I was thinking about making a sequel...What do you think?...Review and if you'd like leave some ideas for the plot.**_

_**Thanks.**_


	11. Truth

Trunks was quite disturbed since he saw that birth mar on the man's shoulder.

'_Maybe it was something from my imagination…always trying to see things that do not exist, wake up…It wasn't him, it just can't be.'_

Then the King finally presented himself. Trunks already could see it wasn't going to be easy to make the man accept their technology.

"So what does Earth can offer us?" Vegeta asked sternly to his own son, not that he knew it but anyways.

Trunks then begun "Well Sir, we have many places to create technology, thanks to a vast land of earth available to do so, and we…", he was cut off.

"No need for introductions, just say it already.", he said impatiently.

"We'll then, we've created capsules, so every piece of thing can be stored into these small piece of plastic dispositive.", he said as he showed Vegeta all capsule models available.

"You can save space to build or even use as …as…sparring areas or even make portable training rooms.", now he managed to call attention, since the words 'sparring' and 'training rooms' were things the king surely would take interest in.

The king decided quickly and told the boy to make a demonstration the next day since it was already night and the king 'had important affairs to take care of.'

A trunk accepted gladly and was guided to his room, so he could rest and prepare the next day's presentation.

----

Trunks, arriving at his personal room managed to unpack and take his things away, quietly thinking about that man's story. _'Surely he can't be my father…what would mom be doing here…she's not even tan as everybody else is.'_

Then he sat at his bed and started to wonder about his life, his mom, what would she be doing at that moment, if she was concerned, if she would get angry when he told her he went to Vegeta-sei without her allowance, if she would ever forgive him about yelling at her and saying awful things. His head was a mess, but thankfully he managed to talk the king into buying his planet's technology…well almost.

Trunks then decided to take a cold shower to ease his troubled mind, but when he was preparing to discard his pants just like he did with his shirt moments ago, he heard some knocks at the door.

"Excuse me, I brought your dinner Sir.", stated an old woman, tray in hand and a smile on the face.

"Sure"

"Where can I put it?"

"Over there, please." Trunks stated not comfortable, since he wasn't used to people doing this kind of work for him.

The old woman went towards the nightstand Trunks pointed her to put the tray on. As she got near it she saw a picture of a woman she never ever expected to see again: It was Bulma's picture. The woman was so shocked she dropped the tray on the floor.

Trunks got worried, he thought the woman was having a heart-attack or something, and then he went towards her to see if everything was ok.

"Is everything all right ma'am? Are you felling ill?" he asked her worriedly.

The woman, he didn't know was named Nana, only looked at his face, as she was trying to recognize him somehow.

"Who is she?", the woman pointed to the picture on his nightstand.

Trunks found that question rather strange, even though he answered it.

"My mother, that woman is my mother."

The woman only gasped, maybe that woman could look like Bulma, even be a relative. Who knew. Trunks then turned his back to the woman and went to retrieve some of the china that felt to the floor, only to hear another gasp from the old lady, who saw his birth mark.

"Oh my God.", the woman said as she hugged him out of the blue. Trunks was totally surprised.

"I can't believe it's you! You're Bulma's, right…You're Bulma's son!"

Trunks only nodded dumbfounded at the old woman, who hugged him tightly.

After around thirty hugs Trunks managed to come up with some questions…questions that would change his life forever.

"Do you know her?"

"Yes, I raised her, together with your fath…", after she uttered half the word father, she saw the big mistake she had just made.

"You know him too?"

"I umn..yes I know him.", there was no way she could deny him the truth, even if Bulma tried to do it all that long.

"Who is he?"

"He is a sayan, a strong sayan.", she didn't know how to tell him the whole truth.

"Where is he? Do you know why…why did he leave me and my mother?", he asked really sad now.

Nanna knew she couldn't deny the truth any longer so she had to say it all to the lad; it was then or never.

"Didn't your mother tell you anything about him?"

"Never."

"So I shouldn't do as well.", she stated already raising and heading to the door. Then Trunks raised and held her arm.

"Please, I need to know, I'm not even supposed to be here. If you don't tell me now, I'll never know what happened."

Nanna knew there was no way out now; she looked at him and saw he surely was indeed Vegeta's and Bulma's.

"Well, your father is Prince Vegeta…well now King Vegeta."

Trunks only looked at her trying to process the while information into his brain.

"Well I saw them as children, then as teenagers, and Vegeta as a man now. Well your mother would love to be near him, try and make him play like normal children did, but he was always a stuck up. Then as a teenager she was responsible for calling him, for him to go to the meetings he had to go as a prince, back then, she would even take the blame for his delays, she never gave him up, the more Chichi would tell her to…"

"Wait, Chichi? I just don't understand.", he said.

"Yes all Bulma, Chichi, sweet Goku and even myself are slaves to this castle."

"That's why he was never with us.", he stated in a dream-like state.

"Well, when Bulma was around seventeen, the prince was already eighteen and had to mate, I mean find a woman to live with him, that's why his father found him a woman from another planet, princess; still he didn't want to mate with her just yet, he didn't want heirs nor stay with that woman, back then. Bulma was still in love with him, well, ever since she was a small girl, and I don't know if he ever truly loved her or not, but still they used to sneak out and sleep together. It happened for some months, until…you came along."

He only looked at her, "And he didn't want it to happen."

"Sayan's can't hold relationships with slaves, let alone breed. That's why he couldn't stay with you."

"Did he..Did he…want me?"

Now Nanna felt her heart clench inside her chest. "No, he didn't. His mate heard your mom telling him about her pregnancy, she got furious and took your mom to the throne room so they could know the truth. Your father told you weren't' his, and Bulma was doomed as a liar, as well as you to death penalty, and he was supposed to be the one to end both your lives; when the moment arrived Goku managed to save you both and send you back to Earth in the ship he stole so he and Chichi could be back to Earth too; they managed to do so some months later, when she already had given birth. No one ever went looking out for you both causes you were believed dead; well it was what they hoped."

Trunks had some tears rolling down his face, even though he didn't utter a word, he only glared coldly, much Vegeta-like.

"Sorry, if it wasn't what you wanted to hear, son."

"I wanted the truth, I had it."

Then he raised and stormed towards the throne room; he wanted to give his 'dear father' a piece of his mind. Fortunately his father was exiting the room, so the guards wouldn't interfere.

"King Vegeta.", Trunks stated bitterly.

Vegeta glared at him, and motioned him to get out.

Trunks only turned his bare back and showed him his birth mark.

"Won't you welcome your heir properly…?"

---------

**Finished**

**I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it. Please do review and tell me what you think about it.**

**I was thinking about a sequel, tell me what you think about it and if you'd like leave ideas for the plot.**

**Thanks a lot, do review please.**

_**xxxSilxxx**_

**------------**

**A/N: Hello Everybody!!!**

**Well I'm thinking about a sequel to this fic, so I really would appreciate if you left your comments about this fic…and if possible give me some tips and ideas for the next fic!!!**

**I really hope to hear from you guys!!! That's what makes writers happy…so don't be shy…just give me some piece of information on the cute little review box!**

**Thanks a lot!**


	12. AN

Guyss! Hope you have enjoyed the fic!

Wondering if you guys want a sequel…if yes please leave suggestions or any comments…I love you guys!


End file.
